Music & Mafia
by Romana Vargas 96
Summary: What if America had siblings who were the states and the Capital? And what if one, Tennessee, also known as Ella, went to a World Meeting for the first time, and caught the interest of our favorite tomato lover in charge of the Mafia? T for Romano's mouth
1. Prologue

OK...So this is my first story. Don't be harsh on me, please. Reviews, ideas, etc. are appreciated. ^-^

Info:

Name- Ella "Tennessee" Jones

What are you?- the state of Tennessee

Family- brothers and sisters (states), and big brother (America)

Crush-Romano

Looks- brown hair, brown/amber eyes, wears glasses, fair skin.

Likes- to sing, play guitar, play piano, and tour different countries.

Prologue: Stoked for the Meeting!

It was a world meeting, and I was psyched! Big Brother was finally going to let me go to the meeting for the first time ever! "Hurry up, bro!" I called. I was already in a cute little blue sun dress with little flowers on it and cowboy boots. I had my brown hair tied in pigtails, my guitar with me in her case. Ya see, I named my guitar when I was younger, when I first got her. Her name's Jacqueline. Kinda French, but France was the one to give me her.

"I'm hurrying, El." my big brother, America, as the countries call him, said. I was the first of my sisters who got to go to the meeting. Even Georgia, my sister, was a bit jealous of me. New York, who we call Jake, was always there, as were Texas (Jasper), Washington (George), DC (Michael), Arkansas (Leo), Connecticut (Conner), Illinois (Billy), New Hampshire (Kevin), Wisconsin (Shane), Oregon (Tyler), New Jersey (Danny), Vermont (Leon), Ohio (Eric) North Carolina (Stephen), Rhode Island (Charles), South Dakota (Devon), Michigan (Andrew), New Mexico (Nico), Utah (Alex), Indiana (John), Kentucky (Jackson), West Virginia (Christian), Wyoming (Wyatt), Kansas (Henry), Missouri (Christopher), and Oklahoma (Jacob). They are my brothers. My sisters are Alaska (June), Georgia (Georgia), Hawaii (Lilo), Alabama (Ally), Arizona (Bella), California (Katherine/Kat/Katy), Colorado (Rose), Delaware (Della), Florida (Esme), Idaho (Christine), South Carolina (Caroline), North Dakota (Dominique), Iowa(Penelope), Louisiana (Anna), Maine (May), Maryland (Marie), Massachusetts (Louisa), Minnesota (Minnie), Mississippi (Leona), Montana (Hannah), Nebraska (Ariana), Nevada (Aida), Pennsylvania (Penny), and Virginia (Mary). Gosh, that's such a mouthful once you get it all out. My big brother is Alfred. He found me wandering around and took me in.

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs alerted me that Big Brother was coming down to take me to the meeting. "Ready sis?" he said, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, bro." I said, smiling softly. "Can I drive?"

"No!" he said. I sighed. Nothing was wrong with my driving... I didn't understand why he never let me drive.

"Fine..." I muttered as we went out to the car and got in. He cranked the ignition and we drove off. I was unaware that I might find something more than fun when I got there though...


	2. chapter 1: Whoa

Ok... here's the first chapter in Music & Mafia. I do not own Hetalia, obviously. If I did, Italy and Romano would be girls, but then this story would've never happened. I only own my ocs of the states, DC, and London.

Chapter 1: Whoa...

As Big Brother and I walked into the building, I was being told not to intervene in the flow of the meeting, unless spoken to. I rolled my eyes at that. He knew me well enough that I would say my own opinion if I wanted to. Of course, he was probably telling me this because he had to, not that he wanted to. "And another thing, I don't want you to speak to the countries unless they speak to you. Unless it's France. Then you come to me, Iggy, Romano, Germany, or Hungary. Well... not Romano, because he's scared of France, so Spain, then." Big Brother told me. I knew about France, and he scared me...a lot.

I nodded and said, "You don't need to worry about me. I know you just want me safe and all, but you know me well enough that I'm going to talk at the meeting, and all that stuff." He laughed and ruffled my hair for the second time today. I glared at him, but in a playful manner. We got into the elevator to see England and London, his little sister and one of my best friends. "Hey, Luna, Arthur." I said, smiling at the two of them.

"Hello, Ella. How are you today?" England said. Did I mention I love their accents? They are so sophisticated and amazing!

"I'm well, and extremely excited!" I said, smiling the biggest smile ever.

"Whoa, Ella, calm down. You don't need to lose your cool once you see the other really cute boys coming." London, or Luna, said. She has blonde hair and green eyes like her brother, and she normally wears a t-shirt with the British flag on it and jeans, but today she was wearing a knee-length pink dress, a light pink ribbon as a choker, and light pink ballet flats. I didn't really understand what she meant until I saw to boys, probably twins, running up.

"Hey, idiota! Wait up!" said one with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing khaki. He had an Italian accent, I noticed.

"Ve~! Wait up, America, England, London!" said the other boy. He also had an Italian accent, but he had reddish-brown hair and was wearing blue. I couldn't tell what his eye color was, for his eyes were closed. I kind of wondered how he say where he was going.

"Ok!" I said, pressing the button that keeps the doors open. The two ran into the elevator.

"Thanks, bella!" The boy with the reddish-brown hair said. I blushed, since I knew 'bella' meant beautiful. "Oh, America, is this your little sorella?"

Big Brother nodded. "Yep, this is my little sis, Tennessee." he said.

"Call me Ella, though." I said, before he could continue. I knew he was going to say 'she's the heroic little sister of the hero' and then laugh. I had to go through that when he was introducing me to Germany, England, and Spain. Gosh, I hated that. I'm no hero. I just want to play my music.

"Well, thanks, Ella." The other boy said, looking at me. "I'm Romano, and this is Italy. Well, actually our names are Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas." He seemed kind of...surprised as he took in what I looked like, making me very confused. Big Brother must have pressed the button to go up to what ever floor we were supposed to go, because a little bell sounded, telling us that our floor was here.

"C'mon, sis." Big Brother said, and I ran after him, Lovino and everyone else following. As we entered, I was amazed with what I saw. So many people, and a huge window viewing the city. I immediately ran over to it, and gasped.

"Whoa..." I whispered. We were so high up, it was amazing. I had never been really high, honestly. I liked staying on the ground, but this was wonderful. I hadn't noticed someone walking up behind me until he spoke.

"Like the view?" I already knew it was Lovino. I turned and nodded.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said, smiling. Big Brother called me over and I ran off, not noticing Lovino's eyes trailing my every move.

Romano's p.o.v.

I watched Ella run off, over to America. She's so small and delicate, I had no clue what I was doing, but I couldn't help but smile at her. Antonio came over and said, "You have an interest in the little American girl?"

I looked over at him. He was the one who took care of me, and who knew everything about me. "I don't know." I said, "I guess. She's just so...different than all those other girls."

"Ah, so you do." the Spaniard said, smiling. "Well, you better keep an eye on her, or she'll be gone before you know it."


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting Starts

AN: Sorry this took so long! I lost track of time, and I had a major writer's block. Romano!

Romano: Lovina Vargas owns nothing but Ella and the plot. Now give me that tomato.

Chapter 2: The Meeting Starts

Ella's p.o.v.

My _dear_ brother was droning on and on about something. I mean, what is the deal about what's going on? It's not even in our country. I mean, sure, we're the peacekeepers of the world, but we all fight anyway.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I think we should totally create a super hero, with super-awesome powers and…" my brother was saying, until England interrupted him.

"Look, you may be an insufferable git, but that doesn't mean that we must have a bloody super-hero for everything." He says that every time.

"Oh-hon-hon. L'Angletterre, why must you be so stiff?" I rolled my eyes. France was so predictable. That led to a fight, and my perfect escape, as Germany attempted to control the meeting. I grabbed my guitar and snuck out of the place. I looked for an empty room to play my guitar. Once I found one, I sat down and started playing.

I sang softly, "Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<p>

I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<p>

Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<p>

He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<p>

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<p>

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see…" I heard clapping as I finished. "Wha…" I looked up to see Luna and Lovino. "Hey."<p>

"Wow. You're…amazing." Lovino said, smiling at me.

"Th..Thanks." I whispered.

"Come on. The meeting's almost over." Luna said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yep." Lovino answered.


	4. Chapter 3: Best Day EVER!

AN: I think this may have been sort of rushed, but I had an idea, and started writing. Oi! WEST!

Germany- *sigh* I really wish you and Prussia would stop calling me that.

Prussia- Aw, but it's awesome.

Romana- Guys.

Germany and Prussia- Romana Vargas 96 owns nothing but Luna, Jasper, and Ella.

Romana- Yep. If I did, all the Hetalia characters would be at my house. (laughs)

Chapter 3: Best Day EVER!

As we walked back, I got an idea. "Hey, you know how global warming's really hurting all of us?" I asked Lovino and Luna.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Lovino.

"What if we all set up some sort of fair. Like, have a benefit concert and games, and raise money to help charities?" I asked, turning around to face them, walking backwards.

"That's a pretty good idea, Ella." Luna said. "By the way, you might want to turn around. Jasper's behind you."

"Huh? Oh, hey Jazzy." I said, turning around to face my tanned, blonde haired brother.

"America was worried. He thought Russia might have kidnapped you when he wasn't looking." Jasper, aka Texas, said. He's always so stiff. Well, he did fight in the Civil War. And the Alamo. And World War 1 and 2. Dang, he fought in a heck of a lot of wars, didn't he?

"Don't worry, Jazz." I said. "If France or Russia comes, I've got my pistol with me." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I had a pistol, and some other weapons, including a lipstick with a knife inside it. What? My brothers are paranoid. I don't blame them. Other than Alaska and Hawaii, I am the youngest.

"Come on." Jasper said, taking my arm. He took me back to America.

"There you are," said America, "I was so worried. But when Russia and France said that they hadn't seen you, I got even more worried and sent Texas after you. Now, come on. There's a lot of things we have to talk about."

"But, Big Brother…" I said, just as Lovino and Luna were walking in. "I don't want to go home just yet. I never get out and see the city."

"That's because it's dangerous." America said.

"I...I can watch her for you, America." Lovino said, walking up. "I wouldn't let her run off or get hurt."

"Huh? Ok, Romano." America said. "But, if I see one scratch on her, one hair out of place, you'll have to deal with me." Now you see how protective he is of me? I'm Big Brother's Little Sis.

"Don't worry, Big Brother. I've got practically all my weapons with me." I said, showing him my weapons bag that somehow appeared out of nowhere. (AN: Don't you love how that happens?) "Now, how about me and Romano leave, while you finally get around to finishing that video game with Tony?"

"Oh, right! I haven't finished Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" America shouted, before running to his car.

"Now, let's leave before he finds out he left his things here." I said, grabbing Lovino's hand and running out. "So, where should we go?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" Lovino asked. I thought for a second. I had never been to Coney Island.

"Weelll…. I've never been to Coney Island." I said, sheepishly.

"Well, come on then." Lovino said, smiling.

Time Skip Lovino's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it. We've been having so much fun that now, she was sitting next to me in a restaurant, telling me about herself. And I was actually listening. So far I've learned that she is a Sagittarius, she's into paranormal romance, and she loves Italian food. Before, it had all been just a game to me. Just one date, without even caring about them. But her…She's so delicate, so sweet, so…perfect. I wonder how well she is at fighting.

"So, what else do you want to know?" Ella asked, turning to me.

"Um…What kind of music do you like?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Honestly, I love music from around the world. I also enjoy country music and pop music." She said, smiling softly.

"Oh! Wow, it's 10:46." I said, checking my watch. "We should probably get you home."

"Oh, right. Big Brother would get mad if I'm not home soon." She said, getting up. We went to my Lamborghini, and I drove her home. As we walked to her door, she turned to me. "Thanks for the best day ever."

"No problem." I said. She kissed me on the cheek and went inside, leaving me there in shock. I quickly recovered and when back to my car. As soon as I got in, I called Spain.

"Hola?" my some-what friend asked once he picked up.

"It's me, tomato bastard. I have a bit of a problem." I sighed.

"What is it, mi little tomato?" Spain asked.

"I'm in love with a State." I said.


End file.
